When Ends Meet
by Major Holly Short
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and The Pevensies meet? Full of secrets and surprises, the Pevensies' first year at Hogwarts is to be an eventful one. Set at Harry Potter 5 and after The Chronicles of Narnia 2!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except maybe some that you will just meet (if I can think of anyone) The characters are J.K. Rowling's and Clive Staples Lewis's, the lucky dude and dudette.

**When Ends Meet**

Somewhere in a distant, unnoticeable place, an extraordinary boy is reunited to his friends. Oblivious to them though, the Order of the Phoenix is having an important meeting.

Together in the dining room of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, various witches and wizards are gathered around a table, chatting away to their friends and colleagues. A singular man stood up, young as he was, he looked shabby and his robes battered that he may as be the oldest man in the room.

"My friends," he started loudly. The different voice died away, looking at the man in anticipation. "I see everyone's present, even you Severus." The man in question nodded once, and continued with his usual scowl.

"We shall discuss today about a new ally of ours, though not much is known about them yet." Someone coughed, breaking the still silence in the room. Molly Weasley raised her hand slowly.

"Yes, Molly?"

"New ally? Why haven't we heard of them before?"

"Ah yes. I was sure one of you will ask sooner or later. Dumbledore has found it not yet to tell all who's in the Order, seeing as he's not yet sure of they will really be an ally or will join the other side. It has been said by Dumbledore that Voldemort is also after this allies of ours, seeing as they have a lot of power, and that they know about another dimension, which Voldemort wants to take control of." He explained. A murmur spread around the room.

"This ally I'm talking about are the Pevensies, a long line of witches and wizards until Mr. Pevensie's youngest daughter Lucy." He said. At the mention of Mr. Pevensie, some of the occupants of the room bowed their heads. He was a member of the Order, and had given up his life for it.

"They have not yet attended Hogwarts, and are already delayed in their education, but they sure are one tough bunch." Whispers scattered around the room. A lot of the new members looked at Lupin in anticipation. Apparently, not much of them had heard of the Pevensies, and are quite intrigued.

"They have seen the magical land of Narnia and its inhabitants, but they do not know about them having it. I'm sorry to say this, but a great friend of ours, Mr. Xavier Pevensie, has deceased while in a mission for the Order. Apparently, Xavier had been on his rounds when Death Eaters appeared and surrounded him. Help arrived, but was already late." He said softly. Everyone bowed their heads in the memory of the great ally and brave friend.

"His children, however, are well and alive. The oldest, Peter, has grown up to be quite a man, and Susan, very beautiful and intelligent. Edmund, cunning and clever as he always is. Lucy, kind-hearted, and keeps her brothers and sisters together." He stopped, letting the room's inhabitants take in what he said.

After some time, he continued. "They shall be starting Hogwarts this year, though not in the first year. In fact, a friend of our is with them now, explaining about magic, and they shall be joining us here about now." He said. Like on cue, a knock sounded at the main hall. "That must be them now." Lupin said.

Somewhere, a tall, young boy was vigorously awakened. "Hmm?" he asked grumpily, trying to make out who it was.

"My dear young lad, you must wake up. And hasten too. We have an important visitor." The man said. The man was Professor Digory Kirke, an accomplished professor and a famous traveler.

"Yes, Professor. I'll wake up the others too." He said slowly, getting out of bed. He shook the last moments of his sleepiness, immediately dressed up, and woke up the others. Several minutes later, the four were all walking to the Professor's office, sleepy, but alert.

"I wonder who the visitor is this time of night." Asked a young lady, her blue eyes reflecting the moonlight as they passed a window.

"Well then, let's find out." The boy said. He opened the door to the Professor's office, and the four cautiously entered. A very young girl gasped softly at the sight of the visitor.

**Aha! Cliff-hanger there. Wondering who the visitor is, eh? Well, you won't know until you read the second chapter. And before you do that, you need to R&R first! cackles Bwahahaha! But yeah, please read and review this! I ain't gonna post the second chapter if you don't read and review! So go on, do it now**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you guys! lol. Thanks for the comments and suggestions, they are very much appreciated. **

****

********************** When Ends Meet**

Lucy stared at the man talking to Professor Kirke. He look old and weary, but there seemed to be a look of kindness in his eyes, and a powerful aura seemed to surround him. What was weird about him was that he wore the strangest clothes any of them had ever seen. He wore a huge purple cloak which covered his whole body, and on his head, a matching purple hat with star imprinted on it.

"Ah here they are now." said Professor Kirke, finally noticing the children. "Children, I'd like you to meet Professor Albus Dumbledore. He's an old friend and colleague of mine."

The man called Dumbledore looked at them, smiling warmly, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. The four instantly felt they could trust this man, even though they don't know much about him yet. The four walked nearer to Professor Kirke's table.

Peter was the first to walk over to Dumbledore. "Good evening, sir. Pleasure to meet you. I'm-" he said, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Yes, I know perfectly who you are. You're Mr. Peter Pevensie, and these are your brother and sisters." He said, indicating to the other three. He stood up and walked over to where the four were standing. He walked over to the young lady. "Ah, Ms. Susan Pevensie, a very beautiful young lady, and a very intelligent one." He then walked off from Susan to Edmund. "Mr. Edmund Pevensie, the cunning and clever of the four. Always a troublemaker, but trustworthy too." He walked over to Lucy, and stooped low to her. "Ms. Lucy Pevensie, kind, sweet, gentle Lucy." He took a small bag from inside his robe, and offered it to Lucy. It was a bag of lemon drops, which Dumbledore seemed to be rather fond of. Lucy took one, thanked, and popped it on her mouth.

Dumbledore straightened himself up, walked over to Peter, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Peter Pevensie, the oldest, bravest, and protector of the four." Stunned silence followed this, as the four Pevensie children stared in wonder and awe at Dumbledore. Who was this man? He had assessed them easily, and had done this like he had known the four all his life.

Edmund was the first to break the silence. "Pardon me, sir. Are you a family friend? Who are you, anyway?" he asked bluntly.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? I've never heard of a school with that name before."

"Well, you see, Hogwarts is no ordinary school, and either are the students we have. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards, those who possess magic and want to learn how to control and use it." Silence followed again.

"Witches and wizards? Like in Narnia?" Lucy asked excitedly, then immediately covered her mouth, unable to believe what she had just said. Narnia is the magical place they had visited in the past, where beasts live and talked, and where a great lion named Aslan ruled over all. They had been a part of a prophecy to save Narnia, and they did save it from the White Witch Jadis.

"Yes, and no. Narnia and Mr. Aslan has their own magic, unlike ours."

"Ours?"

"Ours."

"So you mean to say, we're witches and wizards too?" Peter asked, unable to believe what he was saying.

"Yes, so was your father and his ancestors."

While the children contemplated over this, Dumbledore faced Professor Kirke, who had been silent all this time. "I presume you have finished reading my ah… business letter?"

Professor Kirke nodded. "Shall you be leaving tonight?" he asked. The Pevensie children listened silently, a look of confusion on their faces.

"Yes, as soon as possible, at the very least." Dumbledore answered simply.

Professor Kirke nodded again, only once. "Very well then." He turned to the four children, his face a look of solemn seriousness. "I would like you all to pack your clothes and stuff. You shall all be leaving with Albus to study in his school Hogwarts. Off you go then." The four didn't say anything. This night had been eventful, with a visitor suddenly arriving and their whole life about to change forever. They just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"C'mon, c'mon. We haven't got all night." Professor Dumbledore said impatiently. The Pevensie children shook out of their reverie, took one more look at Professor Dumbledore, then walked out of the room silently.

"Wonder what we're gonna be doing in that school." Edmund asked. None of them answered. Who knows? They have magic, but will they be using it for good or evil?

"I never thought that we'd be witches and wizards." Lucy added.

"I never thought that Dad was one too."

The four Pevensie children separated silently, each trained to his/her own thoughts. They packed their things, and went to the main hall where Professor Kirke and Professor Dumbledore were.

"Goodbye then, Professor." The Pevensie children said sullenly, though there were fake smiles on their faces. Dumbledore nodded at the Professor's direction, and the Professor nodded back. Dumbledore gestured for the children to follow him. The Pevensie children smiled weakly at Professor Kirke, and followed Dumbledore out into the pale, moonlite grounds. Professor Kirke looked at their disappearing figure until they were totally gone. He trusted Dumbledore with the four. After all, he had been a student at Hogwarts before.

****

**There ya go. Ze second chapter! Esperer que vous l'aimez! I mean... I hope you like it! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the loooooong absence! I had school and stuff. Sorry for the wrong time zone too. I completely neglected that part. Anyways, here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except maybe some that you will just meet (if I can think of anyone) The characters are J.K. Rowling's and Clive Staples Lewis's, the lucky dude and dudette.

**When Ends Meet**

A distilled silence echoed around the grounds, no noise can be heard, except the whispers of four children following who seemed to be their grandfather. Or so will anyone think. The Pevensies whispered to each other while Dumbledore kept walking on, seemingly leading them nowhere.

"Wonder how we're going to reach wherever we're going?" asked Edmund.

"Maybe some sort of portal, or maybe we're just going to use the train." answered Lucy.

"In case you haven't noticed, dear sister, it's already 9 PM. There are no more journeys for trains this time of night, unless of course you own the train." he answered back. Edmund was quite knowledgeable with trains.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." came a feeble reply. Suddenly, Peter, who was walking before them, stopped abruptly, then Susan stopped after him, and the two had to stop themselves from hitting Susan. Dumbledore had apparently stopped now, and was looking forlornly at the sky. He rummaged into his robes, and pulled out what looked to the children like a long wooden stick, but was really his wand. He stuck it out in front of him, and a split-second later, a triple-decker bus appeared in front of them, it's purple paint a bit crumbling away.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizards. Just stick out your hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name's Stan- blimey! It's Dumbledore!" said the man who was standing by the door, clearly surprised at Dumbledore's presence.

"Come along." Dumbledore said simply to the four, ushering them in to the bus. "We would have used a portkey, or floo network, but I suppose it would be best to let you on an 'easier' ride to take."

The four entered the bus, and looked around with their mouths hanging open, for they have never seen a more weird bus. Beds were huddled over at the back from the bus's abrupt halt, and people were either picking themselves of the floor or were lying down on their bed, sound asleep. Dumbledore sat down at one of the beds by the front, and the four followed suit at the different beds around him.

"London" Dumbledore said simply to the man who the four have just learned, was named Stan.

"Sure 'ting, sire. Real pleasure to 'ave you 'ere." he said, bowing a bit. "'Ear that Ern? London."

The bus left with a BANG from the ground, and almost immediately, the four fell out of their beds. Dumbledore took no notice, but just looked around, apparently thinking deeply. The four picked themselves off the floor, and sat down again on their beds. This time though, they made sure to take a firm grip on their beds. Time just passed on, but for the four the trip seemed to have taken eternity to finish.

Suddenly, the bus stopped, and Stan headed over to the back. A woman with a bowler hat and wearing a violently pink robe, strode over to the front, closely followed by Stan who was carrying her belongings. She stepped out of the bus then Stan threw her bag after her. The door closed and the bus left again with a BANG.

"I love 'ave to you 'ere, sir. I feel you oughta know I'm on your side. 'E's loosin' 'is mind, he-who-must-not-be-named. Inee mad, Ern?" Stan said to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Stan. That was most informative." Dumbledore replied. Stan flushed a little, then was in silence afterwards.

The few minutes spent on the bus was in silence, Dumbledore to himself, and the four catching looks from each other every now and then. After a while, the bus stopped with a BANG in front of what looked like very dirty houses. Dumbledore stood up and strode out of the bus, closely followed by the four, with Peter leading them off. Stan made a little bow to Dumbledore, and the bus disappeared off.

Dumbledore looked at the four, gestured for them to follow him, then made his way down the cobbled street. There was a pure and intense silence around them, seeing as there was nobody around. It was the middle of the night after all. They made their way down the street, and just when they thought they were never going to stop, they saw Dumbledore standing by a row of grimy houses. The four looked at each other, then at the houses before them. Dumbledore smiled at them, then made his way nearer to the houses. The four stood still, looking at the houses as if they couldn't believe that they are houses.

"Quickly now. Closer here, please." Dumbledore said to them. The four walked over to him, and he handed to them a small piece of paper. In it was written:

**The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**

After reading it, Susan immediately cast a look at the houses, her eyes trailing from number eleven to number thirteen, then back and forth, as if waiting for something to show up. "Peter, there doesn't seem to be a number twelve here, This place doesn't exist." she said, pointing to the piece of paper.

"That can't be. How can anyone remove a whole house?" he said, also looking at the houses.

"I want you to concentrate carefully on what you have just read." Dumbledore said calmly. The Pevensies thought hard, casting a glance at the houses, as if waiting for something to happen. Sooner or later though, something did happen. Another grimy old house squeezed itself from nowhere, and eleven and thirteen immediately moved to give way.

Dumbledore walked over to the door, with the four following him looking at the house as though it wasn't real. He knocked once, twice, three times. They heard shuffling from the inside, then the door was slightly opened, with an eye peeking at the crease.

Apparently satisfied at who it was, the door was opened more, and they saw the face of a plump lady, who's eyes showed kindness, and who had very bright red hair.

"Ah, you must be the Pevensies. We have been waiting for you. Come in, come in." she said, gesturing for them to enter. The four entered cautiously, looking around for anything dangerous. "Don't worry, dears, we don't do harm." the lady said. "I'm Mrs. Weasley, by the way."

The four walked over to her, each shaking her hand politely and introducing themselves.

'Molly, would you mind showing them to their rooms?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Why certainly. Up we go then, my dears." she said, the four following her sheepishly up the stairs, carrying their trunks. They went up and up and up, and when the children thought they were never going to stop, Mrs. Weasley halted at a floor where two wooden doors were standing.

"Here we are. Boys on the left, girls at the right. Dinner will be in a while. There are also some students here like yourselves, so if you want to, you'd better introduce yourselves to them later." she said. "I have to go back downstairs, my dears. I'll be calling you when dinner is ready." And with that final word, she hurried off back down, her footsteps echoing around them.

"We'd better get a move on then." Peter said. He and Edmund walked off to the left door, while Susan and Lucy entered the right. This day couldn't have been more eventful, or so they thought.

**There you go. Third chapter! Next chapter... Harry Potter and company meets the Pevensies! Will their be friendship? Anger? Excitement? Love? Tune in sometime when I have posted the next chapter! Until then, R and R please! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Ends Meet**

The Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam opened their doors at the same time, each encountering a different surprising situation in their rooms. I'll start with what happened to the Daughters of Eve first. After all, ladies first eh?

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Susan and Lucy's Room**

Susan and Lucy entered their room nervously. I mean, why shouldn't they? After all that they encountered with this freaky magic. Susan found it hard to believe any of it. It simply isn't logical, she thought, just like Narnia was. I couldn't stop it though. I'm going through it now. Meanwhile, Lucy was excited with all this magic and witches and wizards. _It's just like meeting Mr. Tumnus again_, she thought. _Nothing is too different about this room_, she added. Two ordinary wooden beds, a chest at the end of each bed for their belongings, a mirror, and a painting of a man that seemed to be looking a bit downward, like it was watching somebody. Lucy immediately headed for her bed, poking it to see if it was soft. Apparently satisfied, she jumped up and down on it, giggling loudly. She then will let herself fall on her back on the bed.

"This place is awesome. I do wish we had known of it before." she exclaimed to Susan, who didn't hear a word she said. "Susan? Did you hear me?"

Susan was busy examining the painting, scrutinizing the strokes used, the colors combined, who painted it and who the man may be. "This man, he looks vaguely familiar." Lucy, who had no idea as to who it might be, jumped off the bed and walked over to Susan. To both their surprises, the painting proceeded to talk to them.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. Thee is indeed honored to meet thy beauty. Algernon Edridge, at thy's most loyal service madam." the man said, bowing slightly at them both.

Shock and panic took hold of the sisters, and their mouths were hanging open though no sound came out. Talking... paintings. This was even more than they could handle. What the shock held back finally reached their throat. They screamed. Loud and high.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Peter and Edmund's Room**

Peter and Edmund entered the room, silence dominating them. Though they wouldn't admit it, they were quite nervous themselves maybe because they weren't even acquianted to the place or the people for that matter, or maybe because they weren't used to this kind of magic. They surveyed the room, eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary, or of the ordinary that they know about (meaning Narnia). After double-checking the room (even the bathroom), they lied down on their beds, quite glad that there was peace again, just like the peace they had at Professor Kirke's place, or at Narnia after the battle against the White Witch. Just as Edmund was about to grab his pillow...

It moved.

"Peter..." Edmund started to say, while watching the alleged pillow raise up and down.

"Now now, Edmund." Peter replied, his head faced unto the pillow, his voice muffled by it as well/

"But Peter my..." Edmund said in an alert voice, the 'pillow' moving slowly to the side of the bed.

Peter deftly turned to Edmund, his face a clear sign of annoyance, with the message 'This better be a near-to-death something, or I'll make you pay for disturbing me'.

"What?!" he demanded. "Can't you handle your problems by yourself?"

""My bloody pillow is moving! What do you want me to do? Talk to it and say 'Oh hey pillow, will you please stop moving cause you're freaking me out?' or maybe I can just tackle it and chew off its feather-filled head?" Edmund answered angrily and sarcastically, watching as the pillow reached the end of the side of the bed and fell with a thump! on the floor.

Peter raised his eyebrows at Edmund, then slowly peeked at the side of his bed, earnestly looking at the feather-filled 'pillow'.

Dun dun dun dun...

Suddenly...

He laughed. A genuine, oh-you're-such-a-coward-and-I'm-gonna-mock-you-about-this-for-the-rest-of-your-life kind of laugh.

"You are-... such a-... bloody coward!" Peter said in between laughs. "It's a bloody cat!"

Edmund's jaw dropped. Literally and metaphorically. "What the..." he said, looking at where the cat fell. "You little..." he said angrily, jumping off the bed and about to attack the cat. The cat purred heavily and ran away, Edmund chasing after it.

"Oi! It's just a cat!" Peter's shout came after him, but Edmund kept chasing after it, disappearing down the stairs.

A loud scream resounded, making Peter's head jerk in pain at the shrillness of it, and then jerk upward when he finally recognized the voices.

Susan and Lucy.

* * *

**R&R please!!!**

Okay so... the magic of Narnia and the magic of Hogwarts is different. Await the coming of the next chapter! They ((finally after this loooong...)) meet! And I mean really meet!

Oh, and pardon the ((very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very extreme)) lateness of this chapter. I've been very busy, and ideas just ran out! But I'm back! And thanks for the Reviews guys! Keep em comin'!


End file.
